Electrolyzed oxidizing (EO) water has great potential for food-related and other disinfecting processes due to its high bactericidal activity. Acidic EO water is normally generated from the anode electrode through electrolysis of a dilute aqueous NaCl solution. The Cl−1 ions are electrochemically oxidized to Cl2 gas on the anode surface, which gas is partially hydrolyzed to hypochlorous acid (HOCl) in solution phase and to other ions. The relatively high bactericidal activity of the acidic EO water is attributed to so-called active chlorine which comprises dissolved Cl2. OCl− and HOCl and to the high oxidation-reduction potential (ORP) of the acidic EO water. However, the dissolved Cl2 is readily evaporated or otherwise lost from the acidic EO water during storage or a treatment period, resulting in a loss of bactericidal activity over time. This loss may also affect other important properties of EO water, such as its pH, ORP, and HOCl concentration which should be known for proper use of the acidic EO water in a given service application.